


Espectáculo en el cielo

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Basen on a anime song, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Song Lyrics, Spiderman/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics) Spoilers, the reflection a Stan Lee anime.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: "-Mira el cielo mamí- dijo una nena a su madre.-Es el asombroso Spiderman, Maggy.Todos miran hacia arriba viendo al hombre araña dejar su destello de telarañas. Los transeúntes no perdían de vista maravillados a tan increíble superhéroe. Con los años se ha ganado el amor de la gente, el respeto de sus rivales, la veneración de las generaciones más jóvenes..."Spideypool
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	Espectáculo en el cielo

-Mira el cielo mamí- dijo una nena a su madre.  
-Es el asombroso Spiderman, Maggy.  
Todos miran hacia arriba viendo al hombre araña dejar su destello de telarañas. Los transeúntes no perdían de vista maravillados a tan increíble superhéroe. Con los años se ha ganado el amor de la gente, el respeto de sus rivales, la veneración de las generaciones más jóvenes. Todo mundo quiere ser como el hombre que solo tiene como súper poder pegarse en las paredes y lanzar telarañas. El superhéroe surca los rascacielos, siendo uno con el ambiente. ¿Quién no conoce al hombre araña?  
I can fly on an aeroplane  
To the ends of the earth again  
So that I can tell the world  
A million things about you  
Olvídense de Iron man y sus avances tecnológicos, olvídense de Capitán América y su supuesto patriotismo traicionando su ideal. Quien realmente merece ser quien es ese es el Hombre Araña. El único superhéroe que trata con villanos desde abajo, quien saluda al pequeño Timmy y sobre todo su perfecta humildad y comprensión hacia el dolor humano.   
I know you’ve passed a stage  
You wanna take it all the way  
I’m not backing out  
Quién conoce a Peter Benjamín Parker saben que no nació en cuna de oro, es mas era un don nadie si preguntan en la escala de inteligencia el no queda ni en los primeros 10 y a pesar de la muerte de Banner, de Stark, de Challa, de Richard, de Doom, no alcanza estar entre los mejores diez. De hecho nadie podría sospechar que Peter Parker era Spiderman ya que su vida estaba demasiado jodida como para pensar en ser un super héroe ¿o sí?  
Sky show  
All around the world  
I am gonna shine for you  
I know  
This ain’t going away  
Waiting for the day you see me shine  
Un estruendo se escucha en una esquina al parecer unos ladrones decidieron atacar el banco, nuevamente. Eso no importa para el hombre araña el estará ahí para salvar el día.   
-Red dile a la señorita cajera que se apure.  
-Ya voy Orange, señorita apúrese.  
La señorita asiente. Dejando fajo tras fajo en el saco del maleante.   
-¿Green, Yellow? ¿Ningún policía?  
-Ninguno Orange- en eso ambos maleantes desaparecen del suelo. Posteriormente el hombre araña dejándose llevar por una tonada imaginaría se balancea hasta el sujeto nombrado Orange y le quita la pistola con la mayor facilidad posible; le tapa boca y pies. Cual personaje de caricatura camina de puntitas y se acerca a Red, Spiderman le da un par de toques en la espalda y este se espanta soltando la pistola. Como señal de éxito para el súper héroe levanta el pulgar.  
I can fly on an aeroplane  
To the ends of the earth again  
So that I could tell the world  
A million things about you  
-muchas gracias hombre araña sin usted aquellos maleantes se hubieran salido con la suya- era un oficial recogiendo a Red, Yellow, Green y Orange.  
El arácnido se limita a asentir con la cabeza junto con un saludo de oficial y se retira por los cielos.   
El oficial entra a su respectiva patrulla y comienza a hablar con los presuntos ladrones de bancos- Agradezco que exista súper héroes, gracias a ellos este es un lugar mejor en especial por Spiderman.   
I know you’ve passed a stage  
You wanna take it all the way  
I’m not backing out  
El hombre araña cruza los rascacielos, la torre del reloj y el puente para llegar a su hogar una humilde casa en Queens. Se recorre un poco la máscara sacando la lengua que apenas le está terminando de crecer.  
-Buenas tardes Baby boy.  
Un hombre en silla de ruedas, canoso, sus músculos ya no son lo mismo, con arrugas alegres, sus ojos tienen algunas manchas blancas, pero la mirada es la misma esa mirada de Bambi que podría matar a cualquiera.  
-Buenas tardes Wade.  
La cicatriz andante, sin pena ni pudor le da un profundo beso en los labios y le toma de la nuca para profundizar el mismo. Peter piensa en lo viejo que esta, en el dolor de la mandíbula, el haber tomado las pastillas en orden. Ese beso también le recuerda que cuentan con dientes postizos que dejaron de comer perros calientes por papillas.   
A Wade no le importa y trata de introducir su lengua en aquella senil cavidad. Le hace pensar que a pesar de las arrugas no se compara con lo horrenda de su piel y sus cuencas blancas. Pero…  
-¿Wade? Y retira su rostro con vergüenza.  
-Me gusta que a pesar de todo te puedo seguir haciendo sonrojar, eres tan lindo.  
Sky show  
All around the world  
I am gonna shine for you  
I know  
This ain’t going away  
Waiting for the day you see me  
Let me put my arms around you  
We can rock this world  
Let me put my arms around you  
You can be my girl  
Wade y Peter se encontraban en la sala viendo una película, a Peter le daba pena verse tan pequeño a lado de Wade, bueno antes era igual pero ahora era diferente sus huesos se había reducido y su cuerpo volvía a medir 1.60, lo mismo que medía a sus quince años cuando conoció a Wade.   
Sky show  
All around the world  
I am gonna shine for you  
I know  
This ain’t going away  
Waiting for the day you see me shine  
Wade abraza con ternura y suavidad a Peter, si antes temía romperlo hoy lo teme más cualquier paso en falso y este acabaría en el hospital o peor (era Wade) en el panteón. En ello la tele habló  
*Interrumpimos esta película para informar del secuestro de una familia por culpa de un maleante….*  
-Bueno Baby boy esta es mi señal- lo deposita con cuidado en el sofá y acerca la silla de ruedas en el caso de que Peter necesite alguna cosa.   
-¿Wade? ¿Podrías?- dice Peter con vergüenza.  
-Si claro- dice con una picara insinuación, le toma de los brazos y lo lleva al baño; claro acomodándole para no caer- El crimen puede esperar unos minutos más.  
Sky show  
All around the world  
I am gonna shine for you  
I know  
This ain’t going away  
Waiting for the day you see me shine  
En lo que Peter está haciendo sus menesteres, Wade se pone el traje, activa los electroimanes de sus pies, rodillas, espalda y manos; termina poniéndose las telarañas. Wade se asegura de que Peter este totalmente cómodo y se va a la acción.  
Peter piensa en lo que hace Wade y se lamenta por hacerle trabajar por él, lamenta el hacerse viejo  
Una vez en la puerta saca un cuchillo de debajo de la maceta se corta la lengua para no delatarse, en eso dice algo poco entendible pero para ustedes los lectores se les traducirá; es Deadpool al fin de cuentas.  
*Brillaré por ti Pete Boy, porque el mundo necesita un faro de luz. Spiderman es el faro del mundo y Peter es el faro de Deadpool*  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> De los últimos trabajos de Stan Lee fue un anime, llamado "the reflection", estaba muy bonito. Pero entre todo aquello había un cantante y esa es su canción "Sky Show". Esta muy bonita.


End file.
